1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of toy cannon or projectile launchers.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous toy cannon or pop gun type devices are known wherein energy developed, as through pumping a reservoir, cranking a lever, etc., is stored. The stored energy may be released to launch a projectile by mechanically tripping a trigger mechanism forming a part of the housing containing the reservoir and barrel assembly.